


【芝诺光】哄

by BAISHUO



Category: Warrior of Light/Zenos yae Galvus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 依然是格子太太的小女仆人设，芝诺斯x私设光，有孩子if线，失x警告，ooc警告
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	【芝诺光】哄

加雷马冬季的清晨总是伴随着迟到的日出和呜呜作响的寒风，因而为了保证皇族的满意，每到这时室内的暖气总是格外的充沛。  
被热醒的乌兰睁开眼，费力地试图把揽在腰间的手臂挪开，男人的存在让本就温暖的被窝上升到了燥热的程度。

温热的小手推着自己的手臂，芝诺斯眼睛都没睁开就紧了紧搂在小女仆腰间的手臂，占有意味分明地将娇小的敖龙少女按在怀里，手掌抚摸着带有凹凸鳞片的腰际，顺势滑向少女光裸的下身。

即使已经有了一个孩子，来自保守东方的敖龙少女依然做不到毫无芥蒂地分开双腿，结实的双腿轻轻夹着芝诺斯宽大的手掌，微微熏红了脸颊，双手搭在对方的手臂上推也不是，不推也不是。

小女仆的娇羞显然取悦了恶趣味的皇太子，芝诺斯估算着少女的状态，在高潮来临前抽回作乱的手，抓住她的手腕强迫她抚上那已经湿漉开合的花穴。  
“做给我看，你不会让我失望的，对吗？”

“唔…”即使涨红了脸颊，乌兰依然顺从地支起双腿，白皙的手指在嫣红的嫩肉中抠挖，大腿内侧随着自己带来的快感微微颤抖着，本就即将到达高潮的身体很快被欲望俘获，亮红的眼瞳里逐渐泛起水光。

宝石蓝的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着这香艳的一幕，灿金的长睫半垂着，随着皇太子越发粗重的呼吸微微颤动，如同停留在美丽花朵上的蝴蝶，精致而诱人犯罪。偏偏有着这花朵一样美貌的主人是加雷马帝国的皇太子，有着如同神祗一般的战斗力，让人不敢有多余的妄想，除了作为女仆被他留在身边的乌兰。  
这么想着，敖龙少女愈发动情，长尾灵活地卷着芝诺斯已经狰狞挺立的肉刃，讨好地蹭动着，即使小白兔一样的女仆羞于启齿，她的行动却明白地传递了求欢的信号。

芝诺斯当然乐于享受小女仆的伺候，在少女并拢膝盖达到一个小高潮后伸手抱过已经瘫软下来的少女，将自己送入那湿润的花穴。  
刚刚高潮过的身子禁不起这样的刺激，细嫩的穴肉还带着高潮尚未结束的痉挛，贪婪地吮吻着进入体内的肉棒，乌兰呜咽着挺直了腰腹，仿佛这么做就能缓和体内过多的快感和酸软的饱胀感似的，丝毫意识不到这样的动作只会将因为生产而鼓胀的胸乳送到对方的嘴边。

皇太子自然不会放过送上门来的美食，俯下身舔吮着已经饱含了乳汁的乳头，还不忘故意伸舌色气地舔过沾染了白色汁水的乳房，将那香甜的液体涂抹在柔软的乳房上。

“不，殿下~哈啊，孩子会，唔……”乌兰仅存的理智让她下意识抵住那有着鎏金长发的头颅，推拒着试图阻止胸前诡异的快感，又很快被体内狠狠蹂躏脆弱宫口的肉刃夺走力气，甜腻的呻吟将拒绝的话语变得破碎却诱人。

“孩子怎么？”皇太子明知故问，按着小女仆的腰，硬是将她翻了个身，变成了跪趴的姿势。  
粗长滚烫的肉刃在体内转了半圈，穴壁上脆弱的敏感点被仔细照顾周全，乌兰控制不住地瘫软了手臂抽搐着泄出大股的淫液。  
“嗯？你就是惦记孩子的吗？”芝诺斯一边享受着那柔软穴肉在高潮中痉挛的按摩，一边拍打着乌兰白皙的臀肉，延长这让人疯狂的高潮。

“啊~哈，殿，唔咕…不啊~”被快感吞没了理智的少女呻吟着摇着头，随着拍打弹动着腰肢，仿佛主动套弄那尺寸可怕的性器一般，淫荡而可怜。

等乌兰回过神来，已经被恶劣的皇太子抱到摇篮边，胖乎白净的婴儿在柔软的摇篮里酣睡，粉嫩的小手时不时抓弄空气，不知做了什么美梦，可爱得让人忍不住想去亲吻。

不满于被分散了注意力的少女，芝诺斯按着小女仆的后颈用力抽送起来，蓄满了精液的鼓胀囊袋拍打着柔软的肉唇和勃起的蒂豆，发出让人面红耳赤的声响。  
“来，让我们的小皇子看看他的母亲是如何被操弄到喷出来的。”  
皇太子有力的手掌危险地抚在少女脆弱的颈边，稍加施力，被快感折磨得不能自控的少女便如同窒息一般吐出嫣红的舌头，随着下身的顶弄断断续续地抽泣呻吟着。  
巨大的身高差让她的双脚难以支撑，几乎没有下身以外的着力点，过于深入的肉刃挤压着体内敏感的穴壁，被芝诺斯的话稍稍拉回的理智强迫她看清自己的所在，小女仆羞耻地踢蹬着双腿，试图逃离这场摇篮边的性事。  
男人当然不会让她得逞，带着厚厚剑茧的手掌抓着墨蓝的尾巴，只稍稍用力上提，敖龙少女便不得不随着力度翘起屁股，任由深红狰狞的肉刃埋入早已泥泞不堪的花穴。

过多的高潮和后入的姿势压迫着可怜的膀胱，本就一夜未曾排泄的器官叫嚣着想要得到释放，小女仆不敢想象自己如果在这里失禁会是什么后果。偏偏皇太子敏锐地察觉到她的紧张，开始一边顶弄一边按压她微鼓的小腹。尿意和快感折磨着少女的神经，在高潮的同时终于忍不住哆嗦着泄出尿液。

“你说，小皇子会记得他的母妃被我干到失禁吗？”  
芝诺斯俯下身舔吻着敖龙敏感的鳞角，给已经接近崩溃的理智添上最后一把柴火，然后抵着宫口将微凉的精液送入少女体内，“别忘了，无论你有几个孩子，你都是我的……。”

陷入高潮的乌兰听不清那低沉的耳语，我的？我的什么？女仆？皇太子妃？这并不重要，她只知道，她再也无法离开这个皇太子，再也无法丢下芝诺斯，去到他遍寻不到的远方。


End file.
